the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiamat (The Lost Ones)
History At a young age, Tiamat decided that staying with her family, a huge, roaming pack of mirror dragons, was not for her. She had never really managed to fit in with the rest of them, and believed that she would much prefer a life of solitude to being constantly surrounded by myriads of companions. Without ceremony or stopping to say goodbye, she slipped away in the dead of night and began journeying on her own. It was difficult at first. Despite what she believed, she still missed her parents and siblings sorely, and Sornieth was a dangerous place for a lone hatchling. Tiamat spent much of her "ideal life" hiding from Beastclan patrols and attempting to track down her pack to reunite with them and rectify her terrible mistake. Sadly, she never found them and ended up roaming the lands alone, longing for companionship but too hesitant to engage any of the dragons she saw along the way. That is, until she met Abzu, wandering alone and hungry near the Sea of a Thousand Currents. He approached her instantly and although she was apprehensive at first, one look told her that he was in the same boat as her; somehow, he had been separated from his family and was looking to find a new one. A short conversation later and they agreed that together, they would create a new clan. Tiamat was extremely happy, but nervous. She had gotten used to being by herself for so long, how would she cope with this new found companionship? In addition, Abzu showed no signs of wanting to take the leadership position. Tiamat had never been in charge of anything before, let alone a whole clan! Still, she reminded herself. Surely whatever came of this crazy idea would be better than the crushing loneliness she'd endured. Personality For a clan leader, Tiamat is unusually reclusive. She spends most of her time alone and rarely speaks to other members of the clan, which leads some to wonder why she wanted to create it in the first place. She will frequently slip away for days on end, and it is a mystery to everyone but herself where she goes and what she does there. Tiamat takes her duties as the clan leader rather lightly, preferring to spend her time snoozing in the shade. Disturbing her without a good reason will without fail lead to a furious tirade which can send any dragon running. Some of the more daring hatchlings see this as an opportunity for a new game, however they quickly learn that this is not wise. Rather than performing clan leader duties herself, Tiamat prefers to delegate more minor tasks to her most trusted clan members; Suryo, Abzu and Piasa. These are the only members of the clan she considers close friends, and consequently acts slightly more open and friendly towards them. To the rest of the clan, she is a complete enigma. Despite this, she is well respected and on the rare occasion a serious issue arises, she will step in and resolve it quickly. Appearance Though Tiamat is originally from the water flight, her colours are well suited to the murky environment of the Tangled Wood and allow her to easily slink around unseen in the darkness. Although her bright gold spines and jewellery provide a stark contrast to her dark wings and scales, detracting slightly from her otherwise ideal camouflage, she takes great pride in them and ensures they are always kept clean and shiny. Abilities Combat Like most mirror dragons, Tiamat relies on physical strength rather than magic to fight her opponents. Her fighting skills, while not especially impressive, are still more than enough to overcome most foes she ends up facing. Piasa, however, is adamant that this is not good enough and is determined to train Tiamat up until she is "unstoppable". Gathering Tiamat's gathering skills are practically nonexistent. If she loses something, it's faster for her to find another dragon who can find it for her than to look for it herself, and the same applies for finding insects, plants, and other miscellaneous objects. However, she is rather talented at fishing (probably because of her water flight background). Relationships Friends Abzu Tiamat and Abzu were lucky enough to encounter eachother after they had been separated from their friends and family. Although wary of eachother at first the two decided to stay together and, with time, came to see eachother as close friends. Though both dragons are rather reserved, they slowly opened up to eachother and now share an extremely close bond, discussing things which they would never talk about to another dragon. Although Abzu does not wish to lead the clan in any way, he is always around to offer advice to Tiamat when she needs it. Piasa After an initially rocky start to their relationship where Piasa threatened to fight Tiamat for the role of training inexperienced dragons in combat, the two gained a mutual respect for eachother which evolved into a close friendship. Although they are from different flights and look nothing alike, the two began to consider themselves sisters and often fight alongside eachother in the coliseum. Piasa has even complimented Tiamat on the progress she's made, which, coming from her, is the ultimate compliment. Cucio Since Tiamat often accompanies Cucio and Piasa to the coliseum, she and Cucio see a lot of eachother. They don't talk to eachother much, but they both trust and understand the other completely. Mates Ryuujin Ryuujin was Tiamat's first mate, however due to his flighty nature he did not consider it to be anything serious and left after their first clutch of eggs. Unfortunately, Tiamat was naiively expecting something more and has never quite forgiven him. The two tend to avoid eachother. Later on, Tiamat, scared she would not make a good mother to their two hatchlings, encouraged them both to go and serve under the Tidelord, a decision she bitterly regrets to the day. Wani Wani and Tiamat had a brief, casual relationship after Ryuujin left her. Neither was very invested in it, so when it ended they parted on good terms. Suryo Suryo was one of the first dragons to join Tiamat's clan. He found himself drawn to the mysterious clan leader and eagerly agreed to help out around the clan, secretly making it his mission to get her to open up. He succeeded; the pair later had two eggs together. However, he quickly realised that Tiamat was not the ideal mate he had thought she would be when she displayed little interest in looking after their hatchlings, leaving him to do the job alone. His frustration grew and after both their offspring had left the clan he confronted her, asking why she had founded a clan when she displayed so little interest in companionship or responsibility. After a ferocious argument that left both dragons upset and hurt, the two decided to end their relationship. As time passed they slowly grew more friendly towards eachother again, but both know that they will never again be anything more than friends. Trivia * Tiamat is DarkAlliGator's custom progen * Tiamat, Abzu and Piasa hatched on the same day. Category:Mirror Category:Water Dragon Category:Female Category:Clan Leader